John McGuire
John McGuire was a houseguest on Big Brother 17. John is best known for his very loud and very funny diary room confessionals. Despite being one of the most nominated houseguests in Big Brother history, he managed to get off the block four times by winning 3 PoVs and 1 BOTB. His closest allies were Becky Burgess and Steve Moses, and his primary target was Vanessa Rousso since he was the only person in the house to realize how much of a threat she was. In week 9, John and Steve were both nominated for eviction, and ultimately he was evicted unanimously. However, he managed to re-enter the game by winning the jury buyback competition. Upon returning he started working with his arch-nemesis Vanessa, and made Austwins his new targets. Despite managing to lay low and improve his social game with the remaining houseguests, Vanessa evicted him on day 91 because she was scared that he had a final two deal with Steve. He placed 4th and became the 8th member of the jury. On finale night, Johnny along with Jason and James was revealed to be the top three to win America's Favorite House guest, but lost to James. He is secretly a super fan of the show, but kept that status a secret to avoid being targeted. John also tied with male Pov record with 4 wins each shared by James Rhine and Shane Meaney. He became the first male to save himself three times with the Power of Veto. Biography John (aka Johnny Mac, the Rock Star Dentist) is unlike any other dentist. He is loud, goofy, and never seems to run out of energy. Recently, he’s taken up running Tough Mudder marathons and is excited at the prospect of having a few showmances. Single and proud of it, if any girl wants more of a relationship, he has a sure-fire way of getting out of it—he'll start acting completely annoying and geeky, so they end up dumping him and no hearts are broken. He's a closet super-fan and wants to win so he can save his parents’ lake house and finally pay off his school loans. John is from Scranton, PA and attended undergrad at Penn State and medical school at Temple. He plays guitar and bass guitar, though he wants to learn how to play the electric violin next. His favorite musicians include Dave Matthews Band and Skrillex, though he said he listens to all music except country. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia * John is the first player to be nominated every week the first four weeks. *John is the first houseguest Big Brother 17 to win the Power Of Veto twice. *John is tied with James Zinkand, and Victor Arroyo for least amount of days spent evicted before re-entering the house, with all three players re-entering after being evicted earlier in the same day. **However, James was brought back before the live show ended whereas John re-entered around ten minutes after the live show, and Victor re-entered about 25 minutes after the live show ended. *John is tied with James Rhine and Shane Meaney for the most Power of Veto wins among men in a single season with 4. *John is tied with Spencer Clawson for most nominated male houseguest with 9 nominations. **Victoria Rafaeli holds the record for most nominations in a single season with 10. *John is tied with Amy Crews for longest surviving player who was evicted and came back in an American Big Brother, both reaching the Final 4. He is the longest surviving male who was evicted and came back. *John is tied with Liz for the third most competitons won in Big Brother 17 with 5. James is in second place having won 6 competitions while Steve and Vanessa are tied for first, both having won 7 competitons. **Without the Battle of the Block, John and Liz are both tied with James for the third most competitions won in Big Brother 17 with 4 competition wins each, while Steve is in second with 6 and Vanessa is still in first with 7. *John won the most Power Of Veto competitions in Big Brother 17 with 4 PoV wins. *John became the second houseguest (and first male) to save himself with PoV three times. The first houseguest to accomplish this was Janelle Pierzina. *At the jury round table he criticized Liz Nolan for not making her own moves by nominating two people that were going after Vanessa he was proven right when Liz revealed the only reason she was in the final two was because of Vanessa and Austin making her decisions for her. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Jury Members Category:4th Place